rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Gem
The Gem '''(also called '''Diamond)''' '''is an item that has appeared in several of the Rusty Lake games. There seem to be different varieties in different colours, though all have a round, octagonal cut. Cube Escape: The Lake With the magnet, the player can tie it to the fishing rod to pull up two combination-locked chests. The first chest has a blue gem inside, which when placed on the tree shoots out a pentagram beam and causes a Corrupted Soul to attack. The second chest can be opened with the code for the safe used in Cube Escape: Seasons, and has a green gem inside. This gem will create a pentagon beam. Now, when the Soul tries to enter the Cabin the beam of light will stop it, and the Soul eventually disappears and leaves a black cube. Cube Escape: Case 23 In the Chapel, there is a statue where its forehead, eyes, and mouth can each be turned to a different position. When the statue's face is changed to the first combination, it will spit out an eye, which is then in turn used to finish the second combination that spits out the green gem. The third combination requires the green gem to complete. When the gem is placed in the appropriate slot, the statue gives the player a shell, which is used for a slot in a puzzle on the opposite side of the Chapel. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1860, three diamonds are required in order for James Vanderboom to open the door of his new house. One of the diamonds is hidden in a bird's nest, which can only be taken after feeding the baby crow inside. Another diamond can be seen in the house through the window, but cannot be reached until the shadow of Mr. Crow emerges from the house. The shadow breaks the window, allowing the player to get the diamond. Cube Escape: The Cave After the player helps the man in the diving suit by getting rid of the water in his suit and giving him a dose of the Elixir, he tells the player to retrieve the cubes from the Lake, as Dale needs them for his journey, and wishes them luck. He then gives the player a box containing a green diamond and a card of Laura Vanderboom. The diamond is used in the second stage of the game, to power the Submarine in order to allow it to go to its first destination. Rusty Lake Paradise During the Fourth Plague, the player collects hearts from various animals to drain their blood into a wooden owl. The player receives a diamond from the owl, which is used to open the entrance to the tower where Nicholas is found holding a black cube. During the Seventh Plague, there is a magic snow globe powered by diamonds. The snow globe can summon a hail storm at will, but it is weak as it is only powered by one diamond. When the player finds another diamond, the snow globe is powerful enough to break open vases, and by using it on Margaret she coughs up another diamond. With all three diamonds powering the snow globe, the player uses it to summon a hail storm large enough to destroy the temple and uncover a black cube. Trivia *In Cube Escape: The Mill, the green gem shows up in the good memories of the Woman. *In Rusty Lake: Roots, the green gem can be created in the alchemy lab by mixing together coal and fire. The gem can then be combined with the Fish to make a white cube. Gallery Category:Objects